Muñeca
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Draco era el primero que la había hecho sentir tantas sensaciones juntas y el primero que literalmente jugaba con ella, porque eso era lo que había hecho el niño mimado de los Malfoy, ir a jugar un rato con su muñeca. Que extraño era darse cuenta de eso...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

**Advertencia****: **Situación sexual

**Sin comentarios, solo espero no me manden a la lista negra (?).**

**Meh, traigo muchas ideas rondando por la cabeza y por alguna razón terminé escribiendo esta en lugar de las otras.**

**Yo diría que carece de lógica, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de esta escritora loca? xDU**

**Prometo que lo siguiente en subir será algo más decente en más de un sentido **

**¡Besos y de ante mano, gracias si os tomáis la molestia de leer! ^^**

* * *

**Muñeca **

¿Como era posible que ella terminara así? Era su propia habitación, pero la sentía tan ajena en aquellos momentos. Sentada en el borde de la cama con un atuendo de dos piezas, falda rosa de holanes y blusa de algodón de manga larga, se mantenía sin mover un solo musculo por temor a arruinar el trabajo con el que su madre la había arreglado con esmero. Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban clavados en el espejo frente a ella. Se sentía incapaz de reconocer a quien ahí se reflejaba. La chica del espejo no era ella. La chica del espejo no era Astoria Greengrass, tan solo era una mala imitación de ella. Una imitación con el cabello lacio, los labios pintados de rosa pastel, los ojos delineados con negro y con esa ropa que le quedaría mejor a una niña de ocho años. ¿Como se les llamaba a las que vestían así? Recordaba haberlo leído en alguna parte pero el termino no estaba claro en su cabeza. Ella solo sabía que todo aquello estaba mal y aun así, permanecía quieta, esperando a que su mayor desgracia entrara por esa puerta.

Se podría decir que aun se encontraba conmocionada por la noticia y es que apenas se había graduado de Hogwarts cuando el cubo de agua helada le había caído encima. De hecho, el agua se había congelado antes de que se le echaran, así que había sido un bloque de hielo lo que le había caído en la cabeza: Los Greengrass estaban en quiebra. Su padre había sido estafado por su socio y lo que hasta la fecha había sido el negocio familiar, se había vuelto nada. Todas las inversiones, todos los ingresos, todo lo que les sostenía su estilo de vida se acaba de ir al carajo. No había suficiente oro guardado en la bóveda como para comenzar de cero, al menos no sin sacrificar ciertas cosas. Cosas que su madre no estaba dispuesta a dejar y su hermana tampoco y su padre mucho menos. Por eso es que sin su consentimiento se les había ocurrido lo que consideraban la mejor idea del mundo.

Era tan enfermizo si lo analizaba bien. Prácticamente la estaban vendiendo o mejor dicho, intercambiando por un poco de oro. Mentira, al menos tenía consuelo que era una gran cantidad de oro la que se estaba poniendo sobre la mesa. Si quiera era consiente de que una fortuna se estaba dando por ella, pero eso no evitaba que ella se sintiera tan poca cosa y miserable por lo que sabía que le esperaba. ¿Por que ella y no Daphne? Su hermana siempre había sido más guapa, mas fina y deseada. Tal vez esa era la verdadera razón, su hermana era demasiado como para ser tratada como un objeto como lo hacían con ella.

La castaña suspiró y apretó los labios con fuerza, incapaz de realizar otro gesto que pudiera estropear su apariencia. Escuchó como la puerta se abría y ni siquiera quiso voltear a ver, sabía quien era. Una jaula de mariposas fue abierta dentro de su estomago con forme los pasos se acercaban a donde ella esperaba. Las nauseas, los nervios y el miedo habían despertado de forma tan repentina en ella, que sin querer respingó. Sin querer sus ojos se toparon con el chico que tenía en frente, alto y rubio como lo recordaba. Draco Malfoy no había cambiado mucho, quizás solo tenía un aire más maduro en cuanto a su porte sobrio.

—Astoria —murmuró él, inclinándose para besarla como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aunque considerando sus posiciones actuales, lo era.

La chica sintió la mordida y la forma en la que él tiraba de su labio inferior. No opuso resistencia alguna a lo que el rubio hacía, pero tampoco correspondía. Solo se dedicaba a dejarse llevar. Él la guiaba para que se acomodara como mejor le conviniera para poder besarla y tocarla. Las manos de él acariciaban sin pudor alguno, como si ya la conociera. Ligeras caricias en sus piernas que iban subiendo para meterse debajo de su falda. Un pequeño empujón contra su vientre para que se recostara y tras un parpadear, Draco ya estaba encima de ella, sobre la cama.

Los besos eran mimosos, en su cuello, en su oreja, sobre sus labios, en la mejilla y la mantenían distraída. No se oponía a que los fríos dedos del Malfoy acariciaran juguetonamente el interior de sus muslos, pero aunque se estremecía, no lo estaba disfrutando. Su labio inferior temblaba y mientras el chico sobre ella la tocaba con intensión de hacerla sentir bien, ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo increíble para no romper a llorar en ese mismo instante. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué así? ¿Como era que sus padres que siempre se habían mostrado tan conservadores permitieran aquello? No lo entendía y aunque se convencía de que era por el bien de la familia, no dejaba de ser una niña y el terror la invadía.

No era tonta, había tenido novios en Hogwarts, sabía lo que Draco iba a hacerle y eso solo la aterraba más, porque a lo más que había llegado era un beso apisonado. Irónicamente, el rubio lejos de mostrar pasión, mostraba una delicadeza que no recordaba haber experimentando antes. Él la estaba disfrutando, lo sabía por la forma en la que su lengua viperina recorría su piel y luego escuchaba como se relamía los labios, como si ella fuese una clase de dulce o algo. Extrañamente el trato del rubio la hacía sentir deseada y eso era nuevo para ella.

Su respiración iba en aumento, le resultaba imposible mantenerse calmada por los estímulos que estaba recibiendo. Aunque mentalmente se repetía que aquello era contra su voluntad y que se sentía mal, cuando él presionó sus pechos, un suspiro involuntario se le escapó. Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando vilmente. Astoria sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, pero eso no era lo que realmente le angustiaba, sino que otra parte de ella se sentía más cálida de lo normal y... ¿Húmeda? No lo podía creer, era la primera vez que Draco ponía una mano sobre ella y su cuerpo reaccionaba así.

Los fuertes brazos de Draco la tomaron con facilidad, acomodándola en el centro de la cama para tener más facilidad de movimiento. Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, aun renuente a afrontar la realidad, pero eso no impidió que las manos masculinas se introducieran debajo de los holanes y removieran su ropa interior de encaje. Al principio apretó las piernas para impedir que lo hiciera, claro que no sirvió de nada, porque él no necesitaba emplear mucha fuerza para que ella hiciera su santa voluntad. Él ni siquiera tenía que decir nada para que ella obedeciera en silencio. En el fondo sabía que importaba medio knut lo que ella quisiese y que oponerse a las cosas, haría todo más terrible de lo que ya era. Así que, aunque una parte de su ser se resistiera a lo inevitable, otra parte de ella mostraba resignada sumisión.

Dejó que él separar sus piernas, apretando los ojos con fuerza al saber que su intimidad estaba siendo expuesta a los ojos grises. Su dignidad se estaba esfumando con cada segundo que pasaba y terminó por desaparecer cuando sintió una caricia sobre su humedad. Que patética se sentía al encontrarse humedecida por solo un par de caricias y besos. Seguramente Draco debería de estar sonriendo burlón por su tonta inexperiencia. Podía visualizarlo en su mente, pues seguía siendo incapaz de mirarle directamente, pese a tenerlo ahí en frente, entre sus piernas.

La caricia atrevida se vio pausada, pero no tardó mucho en sentir como ahora las manos de Malfoy se dedicaban a desabrochar con lentitud su blusa. Algo de dentro de ella sentía alivio porque le quitara de una vez el menudo atuendo que le habían hecho ponerse. Sin embargo, el chico parecía no tener intenciones de desnudarla por completo. Algo le decía que si estaba vestida así era por capricho del que, en términos generales, sería su dueño. No importaba que sus padres dijeran que solo era un inocente compromiso matrimonial. No siquiera importaba saber que él sería su esposo ante la ley, porque en la forma en la que todos actuaban a su alrededor, ella se sentía poco menos que un elfo domestico que estaba siendo vendido a su nuevo amo. El anillo en su dedo que Draco le había puesto tres días atrás, cuando se había firmado el acuerdo de su unión, se sentía como un grillete.

La princesa de los Greengrass, la niña soñadora, se estaba muriendo lentamente con cada instante que trascurría. Toda vida que hubiese llegado a imaginar, se borraba ante sus ojos y se reducía a ese momento en su habitación. Ese momento en el que se arqueaba sobre la cama, apretando las sabanas y evitando gemir. El ex-mortifago se había deshecho de su sujetador y sin piedad alguna atacaba con su boca su pecho. Sentía como pellizcaba sus pezones para endurecerlos y luego cubrirlos de saliva. Temblaba debajo de esas manos que apretaban sus senos y esos dientes que arañaban la piel de su hombro.

La gentileza de Draco se esfumaba poco a poco, de una forma muy conveniente, había que mencionar. La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y aunque le gustara o no, era su propio cuerpo el que pedía más agresividad. Aun cuando se negara a aceptarlo, quería que él la estrujara, que la hiciera sentir frágil entre sus brazos, pero que al mismo tiempo le demostrara que era lo suficiente fuerte como para protegerla. Menuda idiotez. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y perdiéndose de la realidad por un momento, abrió los ojos. Un error que no debió de haber cometido, porque sobre su rostro estaba el de él. El aliento del rubio lo sentía sobre sus labios y sus orbes grises estaban clavadas en ella, como queriendo ver más allá. Que ambicioso era Malfoy, no le bastaba verla desnuda, también pretendía desnudar su alma.

Astoria no fue capaz de mantener el contacto visual, así que ladeó el rostro, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla. De nueva cuenta volvían los cariños que él le había dado en el principio, pequeños besos que se sentían como caricias de mariposa. Estaba jugando con ella y sus sensaciones. Ahora lo entendía. El antiguo príncipe de Slytherin buscaba apreciar sus reacciones, por eso se tomaba su tiempo en aquel pervertido labor. Según el reloj de su mesa de noche, Draco llevaba poco menos de una hora jugando con su cuerpo. Sorpresivamente, había perdido el sentido del tiempo al ser sumergida en aquel mar de nuevas sensaciones y aunque no lo pudiera asegurar, sabía que aquel apenas era el comienzo.

—Bonita —escuchó como él le susurraba a su oreja, provocando que se le erizara la piel—. Di algo —ordenó de una forma muy gentil.

—Draco —murmuró su nombre al no saber que otra cosa decir. ¿Qué quería que dijera? Quizás quería escuchar que le estaba gustando lo que él le hacía, pero ¿que tan verdad o que tan mentira sería? Ni ella sabía a ciencia cierta. Le gustaban los besos, los apremiantes mimos y el placer, pero la situación tan retorcida en la que se encontraba, le hacían despreciarse a si misma como jamás llegó a imaginar que lo haría. Entre más lo pensaba, más culpa sentía, pero entre más sentía, más deseosa se encontraba de experimentar más. Era tan confuso y todo era culpa de él y sus jueguitos. Si Malfoy al menos la tratara mal, si la hiciese sentir como una prostituta y fuera un asqueroso adefesio, entonces hubiese podido echarse a llorar y a gritar desde hace tiempo atrás. Pero el muy desgraciado le robaba el aliento mejor de lo que lo habían hecho sus ex-novios, la complacía como si en verdad le preocupase que estuviese disfrutando y si lo miraba bien, quizás no era un adonis, pero era agradable a la vista.

Tal vez se había equivocado y la razón por la cual la había elegido a ella, era por su desequilibrio mental. ¿Que otra persona se pondría a analizar la situación desde tantos ángulos? ¿Quien más terminaría sacando lo bueno de lo malo y lo malo de lo bueno? ¿Que estúpida en su sano juicio se pondría a sonreír cuando un tipo prácticamente la estaba violando?

—Eres como un libro abierto, bonita —dijo Draco, sacándola de golpe de sus pensamientos—. Eres tan expresiva —continuó hablando y acariciando con el dorso de su mano el rostro de la chica que ahora le miraba con mucha atención y asombro. El rubio rió un poco por esa expresión—. Creo que por eso me gustas más que tu hermana. Podrás actuar como una muñeca y lucir como una, pero no usas mascara —confesó, dándole un golpecito con su dedo indice a la nariz de Astoria, quien no tardó en reaccionar, frunciendo el rostro. Él se carcajeó y ella parpadeó, anonadada.

—No entiendo —admitió, descartando todo pensamiento anterior al que ahora Malfoy ponía sobre la mesa. Incluso dejó de lado el hecho de estar semi desnuda debajo de él.

—No tienes porque entender —sentenció él, levantándose y causando que la menor de las Greengrass temblara al perder el calor de su cuerpo. Él se sentó en la cama, a su lado, recorriendola con la mirada—. Eres tan bonita —alagó, notado como ella reaccionaba, cubriendo sus zonas intimas.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos más. Ella divagaba, formulando ideas para luego descartarlas. Se sentía indignada, entendía que Draco estaba jugando con ella, pero aun cuando ella era el juguete, le causaba curiosidad el juego. Él, por su parte, meditaba en silencio, controlando su respiración y las necesidades de su cuerpo, porque aunque no había dejado que Astoria lo notara, cierta parte de él se había abultado en su pantalón.

—¿Y ahora? —interrogó ella, incorporándose para quedar también sentada al borde de la cama.

—¿Ahora qué? —contestó él, mirándole de reojo y sonriendo de medio lado. Despeinada, desalineada y con los labios algo hinchados, la castaña lucía tan tierna como frágil.

—Ahora, ¿que vas a hacer? —retiró, insistiendo en su pregunta, pues no entendía que era lo que Draco realmente se traía entre manos. Minutos atrás hubiera jurado que él estaba ahí solo para tener sexo con ella y ahora se encontraba tan tranquilo y fresco como lechuga, mirándola con diversión.

—¿Quieres que continúe lo que hacía? —preguntó el ex-mortifago con arrogancia, tomando a Astoria por la cintura para pegarla a él y poder plantarle un beso apasionado, muy distinto a los que le había dado antes y uno que ella correspondió, atreviéndose por primera vez a hacer un movimiento. Los delicados brazos de la Greengrass le rodearon el cuello al rubio, mientras sus lenguas se enredaban como si de serpientes se tratara. Hasta que el aire les hizo falta, se apartaron, dejando que sus bocas siguieran unidas por un fino hilo de saliva que se terminó por romper cuando él habló de nueva cuenta—. Cuando entré a tu habitación, parecía que me tenías miedo y ahora me provocas. ¿Quien te entiende, bonita? —dijo con la voz algo ronca.

—No lo sé —admitió, frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose enfadada consigo misma porque él tenía razón. Ella debería de estar odiandolo y despreciandolo, echándolo de su cuarto a patadas ahora que tenía la oportunidad. Pero luego recordaba que si hacía eso, significaba que su familia se iría a la miseria y no se podía dar el lujo de fallar. Entonces se sentía indignada al recordar que si estaba ahí, con la cabeza gacha, era porque sus padres la habían vendido y ahora era propiedad del heredero Malfoy. Ahí era cuando pasaba de la indignación a la depresión, pero su memoria la traicionaba al revivir la forma en la que él la acaba de tratar, llenándose de un reconfortante calor. Él no era tan malo como ella creía, le decía una vocesita en su cabeza, que eventualmente era callada por otra voz histérica que le decía que había perdido la razón. ¡Joder! Era una montaña rusa de ideas y sentimientos que no sabía en donde debía de pedir la bajada.

—Te dejaré para que puedas pensar —anunció él, soltándola, pero ella no le soltó—. No comas ansias, bonita, que de igual forma pronto serás mía —dijo guiñadole un ojo—. Mientras tanto, resuelve ese enredo de tu cabecita —puntualizó, besando su frente y haciendo que le soltara para luego ponerse de pie. Los ojos verdes siguieron al rubio hasta que se perdió detrás de la puerta y luego se clavaron en el suelo.

Draco era el primero que le decía en su cara lo expresiva que era y además leía sus expresiones como quien lee el Profeta. Además era el primero que la había hecho sentir tantas sensaciones juntas y el primero que literalmente jugaba con ella, porque eso era lo que había hecho el niño mimado de los Malfoy, ir a jugar un rato con su muñeca. Vaya nuevo calificativo para su persona, pero la verdad es que eso era. Siempre había sabido que ella hacía todo por complacer y no decepcionar a los demás, de lo contrario no hubiera llegado a esa situación. Pero era la primera vez que se veía tal cual era, una muñeca que dejaba que todos hicieran con ella lo que quisieran. Que extraño era darse cuenta de eso.

* * *

**Cualquier duda de que la autora esté algo trastornada y mal de la cabeza, no es mera coincidencia D:**

**En fin, espero que al menos se entretuvieran un rato leyendo.**

**Criticas, reclamos y números de ayuda psicológica son bien recibidos o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir ^^**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y con suerte nos leemos próximamente en otro fic.**


End file.
